1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earring. More particularly, the present invention relates to an earring capable of easily performing the locking/unlocking operation of coupling parts and improving an aesthetic appearance of the earring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, accessories are classified into necklaces, bracelets, anklets, and earrings, which are wound on necks, arms, and legs of a human body or worn on ears in order to exhibit individual preferences or characters in combination with dresses. The accessory is diversely designed according to the user's taste and preference and is on sale in the market.
This accessory is manufactured by connecting various types of jewels to each other using one wire.
This accessory is provided at a final coupling point thereof with coupling parts, and the user can wear the accessory on the user's body by coupling the coupling parts to each other. Especially, since the coupling parts of an earring are inserted into earlobes, which are the weakest parts of the body, the coupling parts should be manufactured precisely and the coupling/decoupling operation thereof must be facilitated.
However, the coupling/decoupling operation of the conventional earring is very difficult and the coupling parts are excessively exposed to the exterior, so that an aesthetic appearance of the earring may be deteriorated.